


Work Affairs

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom Papyrus, Emotional, Female character only mentioned, Fluff that turns into sin, Fontcest, Happy Sans, Incest, Jealous Papyrus, M/M, Manipulative Papyrus, Multiple Personalities, NSFW, Soul Sex, Sub Sans, Tentacles, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new worker is introduced at Sans' work much to Papyrus' dismay it is a female that just so happens to like puns!<br/>A horrible feeling brews in Papyrus' stomach though he isn't entirely sure what it is - Sans eventually catches on and tries to reassure his brother of one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That no one could ever mean more to him then Papyrus.  
> This chapter is sfw but the next shall burn into sweet sin~

Papyrus was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Sans. He made sure that tonight the spaghetti was a tad spicier than usual and less herbs as he intended to change up the recipe every now and then.

“Hello” Sans called from the door, “I’m home” he said wearily.

“Hello brother!” Papyrus said as he placed the spoon down and went to see Sans.

He was taking off his work shoes and jacket and slipping on his slippers and blue jacket. After a content sigh he made his way to the sofa. Papyrus watched as his brother rubbed his eyes and stretched before his sight rested on him.

“You okay?” Sans asked.

Papyrus snapped out of his daze and smiled, “Yes but how was your day?”

“Oh! That’s right! A new worker came in today and oh my god she is just adorable!”

Sans seemed so excited, whoever this worker was she certainly got in his good books as she was the topic for the most of the night. He remarked about how she liked puns and how funny her own laugh was – very contagious apparently. Whilst Sans was discussing her Papyrus couldn’t help but feel a horrible nagging feeling in his non-existent stomach.

“Here” Sans got his phone out but its battery was dead, “Aw shoot! Don’t worry Pap I’ll get it charged up and show you a picture of her tomorrow”

Sans looked at Papyrus of whom looked in deep thought, he gave him a little nudge.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t seem okay” Sans asked with a concerned looked.

“Mmm yeah just tired” Papyrus rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Okay now surely something was wrong. Sans was the sleepy one how can it be that Papyrus is tired first? Usually the two participate in puzzles in this hour, but here they were going to bed. Seeing as though they didn’t have much money the two decided to share a bed, it was of a good size. Awful lonely when Sans had to work late nights though.

Sans got in first and plopped his head down with his arms resting at the back of his head. Papyrus was turning off the lights before he got into the bed. When he did get in though he simply turned away from Sans and huddled into himself. Not sure on how to approach the situation or understanding what he had done wrong, he decided to leave him be. Maybe he just needed time to think or something?

“Goodnight Pap” Sans yawned before dozing off.

“Night” Papyrus replied as he further huddled into himself, he didn’t understand it. Why was he feeling so horrible about his brother meeting someone new? He wanted Sans to expand his friendship groups but for some reason the sickening feeling made him cross – not only at himself but because he didn’t feel the need to sleep and eat. He wanted to just lay there a pity himself. It was horrible.  
Come morning and Papyrus was surprised when he realised that Sans was gone. The bed was tucked neatly on his side and even his clothing was in an appropriate place.

“So excited to see her again huh?” Papyrus said bitterly as he got up and stretched.

Grabbing a pile of clothing he got dressed and went downstairs to reheat the spaghetti from last night. He actually felt a little better now, maybe it was just a small phase.

_Ping._

He received a message from Sans, not wanting to wait he grabbed his phone and opened up the message.

“Morning bro! Didn’t want to wake you up this morning, hope you’re feeling okay today! I’m gonna bring home some dinner so don’t worry about making it - ;)”

“Here is a hint – I went to buy pizza but made a missed steak”

Papyrus groaned but smiled as he read the messages, not wanting to distract his brother from work he turned if off and besides today was laundry so he had to crack on and get some work done of his own. Unfortunately he hasn’t been successful in getting a job yet, he just couldn’t find anything that was exciting enough. Besides he knew his limits and devoting time on a full time job that requires a lot of paper work filling in didn’t seem too great.

He tided the bedroom and removed the bedding, picked up all the clothing which included Sans’ surprising amount of odd socks that didn’t match. If he didn’t know better than Papyrus would’ve guessed that for every one sock he found two more would appear the next week. After placing a new cover on the bed and putting the hoover away, he remembered the large pile of clothing in the basket. He sighed and picked it up, taking it downstairs and washed it all. He even folded it up but left it all on the table for now, Sans could at least help with that.

Papyrus glanced at the clock, it was nearly time for Sans to come home again hopefully with the food since Papyrus didn’t make anything, it was really strange not making the spaghetti but then again he had time to chill on the couch and watch some TV.

“Hello Pap!” Sans came in cheerful, taking off his shoes and jacket as usual and replacing them with his comfortable clothing instead. He also had a bag that looked to be kinda greasy but smelled good.

Sans sat on the couch next to Papyrus and opened up the bag, “I got us steak and chips, it’s really big so I figured we could share it” he smiled.

Papyrus grabbed a chip and took a bite.

“Mm~” he said, “It’s tasty”

Sans smiled and grabbed a chip himself.

_Ping._

Sans grabbed his phone, not bothering to wipe the grease of his fingers and laughed.

“Hey listen to this! I didn't used to like duct-tape at first, but then I became very attached to it.” Sans laughed harder as he scrolled down to see his co-worker covered in tape.

Papyrus grunted and grabbed a handful of the chips as that dreadful feeling loomed over again. Sans shrugged it off knowing that Papyrus often sighed whenever a pun was told. Nothing unusual to him.

The two ate together enjoying the meal but Papyrus was quiet, it wasn’t right but maybe he just wasn’t feeling great today either?

“So yeah she really is great” Sans sighed as he looked at the picture again and laughed.

“Great?” Papyrus thought, he clenched his stomach briefly before sighing. He was the great one in Sans’ life no one else should be regarded as great except him. What was so great about her that Sans laughed when he talked about her? He smiles and though it could be paranoia Papyrus could’ve sworn he saw a slight blush manifest on his brother’s face.

“Oh whilst I’ve got battery on my phone!” Sans dug back into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

He messed around with it for a moment and leaned closer towards Papyrus, so he could see the photos. His eye sight often failed him so having his brightness on his phone all the way up and getting close was the only way he could properly see the photos.

He went through each one, they were selfies. Some were goofy photos with them sticking their tongues out, others were them cuddling close and one was even her giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sans hadn’t wanted his brother to see that… He glanced up but Papyrus seemed calm about it. Not that Sans suspected that he’d be angry or anything they were friends so it didn’t mean anything.

The women was a little taller than Sans and had a curvy figure to her, she had long red curly hair that ended just below her shoulders. She had glasses and bright blue eyes.

“Isn’t she cute?” Sans said not taking his sight from the photo.

“Hm.” Papyrus hummed before getting up abruptly leaving Sans to fall back but he didn’t react. Papyrus picked up the empty bag of food and put it in the bin. It was alright but the bitter feeling made the meal taste repetitive and dull. Just like the conversation.

Papyrus shook his head and hit himself on the head, a bit harder than he meant which caused him to stumble a bit.

_Clank, bang._

He couldn’t regain his footing and fell onto the floor. Sans dashed in and knelt down.

“Are you alright!?” Sans said worriedly as he examined his brother’s head a small crack was visible next to his right eye.

“Yes brother, just lost my footing. Heh. My mistake” he laughed it off and sat upright.

“What about that crack?” Sans pointed at it but Papyrus winced and pulled away.

“Must’ve hit it when I fell?” Papyrus shrugged his shoulders and carefully stood up.

Sans also got up and prepped himself in case he fell over again. Thankfully he didn’t and moseyed over towards the pile of clothing that needed putting away.

“Let me help” Sans said grabbing half the pile of clothing with help from his magic of course.

Papyrus smiled and grabbed the rest following behind Sans to the bedroom. Working together they put away all the clothing neatly and efficiently. Sans began to suspect something was up now, his brother was usually so bubbly and happy but as of late he had been grumpy and not as talkative.

“Bro are you sure you’re alright?” Sans asked again, taking a seat on the bed.

“Yes” Papyrus replied though not looking back at Sans.

Sans pouted and used his magic to place Papyrus next to him on the bed, despite Papyrus protesting that it wasn’t necessary.

“Seriously bro you’re worrying me…” Sans sighed putting a hand on Papyrus’ knee.

Papyrus wanted to place his hand on his brother to return the affection but something held him back and made him clench his stomach that terrible feeling just seemed to get worse.

“Are you sick?” Sans said, he looked so concerned it actually helped lift his spirits a little. He was getting attention… maybe that is what’s wrong?

“No” Papyrus muttered before looking at Sans, he placed his hand on the taller one’s head. He wasn’t warm so that wasn’t it.

“Well I’m off work tomorrow bud, maybe we can watch a movie or something?” Sans winked.

Ugh that wink, that devious smile, that deep voice. Everything made Papyrus want to hide away and hide his feelings of shame. He loved his brother very much and he had long realised that it was more than just brotherly love. But Sans showed interest in females, like that one time when he came home with a dreamy look on his face. He claimed to have met some women near the entrance of the ruins and that she shared a passion of puns much like himself. Papyrus with all his power back then had to pull his feelings to aside and try and support his brother. He claimed it wasn’t anything serious or that he even felt that way but the constant sighing and blushing told Papyrus otherwise.

Here he is again with that dreamy look and now showing him pictures. At least in the ruins he never really heard from her nor did he see any pictures of her. It was easy to ignore and get on with but this time a nagging feeling in his stomach, an anger that flairs up whenever he complements her and then that feeling of wanting to kiss Sans on the lips just to shut him up would arise. He couldn’t do that though to Sans who seemed to only just be catching on.  
“I’d rather not” Papyrus sighed, attempting to get up but his head hurt so he stayed down.

“You go out with that women or something” he muttered, his gaze turned away from Sans’.

“Ooh I see” Sans smiled, “Your jealous”

“Jealous?” Papyrus snapped his gaze at Sans, “I most certainly am not. Why would I be?”

“Heh. Pap it’s alright were only friends” Sans tried to hug Papyrus but he stood up despite his throbbing head.

“Pap?” Sans said looking up at Papyrus.

“I am not jealous Sans! I just… hate this feeling!” he said the feeling seemingly lightening up but he needed to say more.

“What feeling?” Sans sat upright again.

Papyrus clenched his t-shirt where his stomach would be and sighed, “I feel terrible. You’ve made friends with someone that likes your puns, she is pretty and it’s obvious that you like her… I saw you blush. I hate feeling this way because I want you to be happy with someone else, to have a companion, to have someone maybe you can discuss issues with. But…” tears seemed to form in the corner of his eyes, he wiped them away and gasps but quickly turns into small laughter, “I guess I am a bit jealous…”

Sans rubbed his head for a moment but gestured for his brother to come sit back down. He complied, at least when he sat down his head wasn’t as sore.

“Well I do like her and I think she is pretty cool”

“I thought-”

“Hang on” Sans stopped his brother from interrupting, “But… she ain’t someone that I love. In fact there is someone that I really like. They are really cool, handsome and goddamn cute in bed”

Papyrus looked disappointed then angry, “Wait who are they!?”

“Heh. Isn’t it obvious?” He winked before getting close to Papyrus and kissing him on the cheek, “You silly”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated now as Papyrus sets out to claim his brother as his and _only_ his...  
>  Defiantly a NSFW chapter so don't like it then please don't read it.

“You lie…” Papyrus gritted through his teeth.

“Papy…?” Sans reached out his hand towards Papyrus’ cheek but he slapped it away.

“Don’t touch me” Papyrus said quietly, his gaze fixed on the floor and hands tightly squeezing his stomach.

Sans kinda felt rejected at this point. He couldn’t understand why Papyrus was acting like this and why he was suddenly pushing him away. However he felt a sudden force upon his body as he was moved further up the bed, his head rested on the cushions Papyrus was knelling over him with a cold stare.

“Your mine. You know that right?” Papyrus said not taking his eyes off the now sweating small one.

“Y- yeah Pap, I’m your brother…”

“Is that all? Just a brother…?” Papyrus his eyes showed sadness but his posture seemed more aggressive as his hands clenched at the covers.

“Well… yeah…” Sans rubbed his head.

“Why?” Papyrus whispered.

Sans could see tears begin to seep from the corner of his eyes he felt terrible for hurting his brother this way. It wasn’t entirely true as he did love him more but it is considered taboo in the world above, he didn’t want any trouble. He had to be cruel to be kind or at least he thought so.

“I love you Pap I hope you understand this” Sans said taking his eyes of Papyrus for a moment as he looked for a way to wiggle out.

“Oh I do brother I understand… you love her more don’t you?” Papyrus’ eyes shot up as though he had a realisation moment.

“I won’t lose you to her” Papyrus glanced down again at Sans, he shivered as Papyrus put his hand down Sans’ cheek and breathed, “Your mine. Mine only…” Papyrus leaned down and kissed Sans, rubbing his cheek and head.

Sans froze, he didn’t know what to do. His brother was stronger than he was and was easily able to pin him down, even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to push him away – there was his magic but he might hurt him and Sans would never forgive himself if he hurt Papyrus, even if his own life was at risk.

Sans tensed his body and forced himself to not give into Papyrus, but it did become increasingly difficult. His own desires were presenting themselves and yet he just couldn't do it. Papyrus pulled away and rested his head on Sans’ shoulder.

“Why won’t you let me take you?” he whispered.

Sans felt a cold chill up his spine as the words sounded so shallow and cold. Not like his brother’s cheerful self.

“Papy…” Sans mumbled as he held his brother close. Papyrus felt his tears fall, his heart felt as though it would break apart any moment.

“I do love you Pap. But in this world humans consider it taboo and I don’t want you getting into trouble…” Sans looked up at the roof, kinda difficult since the light went out.

“I- I don’t care of what they think! We’re not human Sans…” Papyrus hugged Sans further.

“I know Pap… I know…”

As though on purpose, Papyrus lifted up his brother’s shirt from underneath and gently rubbed one of his ribs. Sans squeaked in surprise.

“Papy! What are you?!”

“I told you… heh. Your mine and I want to claim you before that bitch does”

Papyrus gripped the rib more aggressively and used this other hand to keep Sans down as he attempted to wriggle out.

“Mmm… don’t Pap… it’l- it’ll get you in… trouble” Sans said biting his jaw in an attempt to muffle out the moans.

“Relax brother…” Papyrus soothed. Though to Sans it had it harder as his voice changes from aggression to a soothing tone, it made him shiver with fear and other things.

For Papyrus he had to wait for the right moment as his brother’s body soon eased from its tense state and into a crumbling mess. He carefully moved his spare hand around Sans’ hands and tied them up, not tight that it would rub his bones but tight enough that he couldn’t wriggle free.

Sans by this point was panting as his tongue had taken form and was out of his mouth. When Papyrus was sure that his hands were secured, he sat upright and removed his shirt. Exposing all of his ribs to the already seduced skeleton of whom wanted to pounce on those slender ribs.

“You look cute this way, all hot and bothered” Papyrus giggled as his brother realised that he couldn’t move his hands anymore.

“Pap please this has to stop” Sans tried to plead with his brother but Papyrus just laughed. Though Papyrus could see that his brother was enjoying this more than what he realised and he was going to take advantage of it.

“Why? So you can run off to her?” Papyrus grabbed his brothers upper rib, that was close to his soul and rubbed it gently, “I don’t think so”

“Ha ah… Pap… just-”

“Just stop? Nyeh hehe no chance” Papyrus said gripping it harder and stroking along it move aggressively.

“No- no…” Sans cried out, he quickly sat up and put his hands over Papyrus’ head.

“What are you doing?” Papyrus said confused, his brothers face but a few mere centimetres apart.

“D- don’t stop!” Sans said kissing his brother on his teeth. They clinked as Papyrus put his hands around Sans’ waist. Pleased that his brother had finally succumb to his seduction and was at his mercy.

Papyrus manifested his own tongue and rubbed it against the smaller ones teeth at first Sans’ seemed uncertain but opened his mouth allowing the taller one entry. The two tongues intertwined with one another and although it wasn’t visible it created an emerald colour as their magic got more out of hand. Papyrus lay down on top of Sans again and was sure to rub his brothers ribs in all of his favourite spots. After all when living in the same house and only having one bed meant that Papyrus had seen his brother rub away at times without thinking that he was peeping, observing where he enjoyed being touched the most. Sans found it increasingly difficult to keep focus as he felt his soul become increasingly aroused at every touch, his body seemed to gather more heat and how he desperately wanted to grab the older one and grind into him right here and now but with his hands stuck and he had no chance of release.

Papyrus could feel Sans’ soul dripping onto his shirt and occasionally on his hand he didn’t care in fact it made him happy, he is getting what he wanted now. A fully submissive brother that would likely do anything for him to not stop.

Wanting to tease him he pulled away and even put Sans’ hands back over his head. This time however he tied it onto the bed so he couldn’t move them from their fixed position. It was slightly uncomfortable for Sans but with his mind and body jumbled he couldn’t feel much anyway.

“What are you doing?” Sans said with a desperate look on his face, “Why stop?”

“I changed my mind that’s all” Papyrus shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

“But- but you can’t leave me like this!” Sans pouted. What was going on? One minute he was telling Papyrus that it was wrong and here he was complaining that he didn’t want it to stop. He had a taste of Papyrus and now… he needed more.

“Oh and why not? You didn’t want me to like five minutes ago” Papyrus grinned.

“But you’re so good! I- I need more Papy!” Sans tried to move his hands but to no avail, his body ached for more but Papyrus didn’t move.

“Say that your mine forever and I might reward you” Papyrus said, placing a hand on Sans’ knee and moving towards his hips.

“B- but…” Sans hesitated for a moment, “I…” he groaned as Papyrus got closer towards his dick, “I- I’m yours…”

“Oh but for how long? Till you meet someone else?” Papyrus gently placed his finger at the tip of Sans’ dick before pulling away.

“Forever! I- I’ll be yours forever!” Sans said desperately as Papyrus watched him, his eyes glowed for a moment before fading away.

“Good boy Sans… you want a reward now right?” Papyrus turned towards Sans, he put his hand at the rim of his shorts and pulled them down.

“Wowie…” Papyrus whispered as Sans’ dick was erect with his fingers he grabbed the pre-cum off the tip and looked at his brother, of whom gasped at the touch. Papyrus grinned maliciously as he licked the cum from his fingers and remarked on how bittersweet it was.

"Shall I squeeze it? or do you want me to just suck at it?" Papyrus further teased the skeleton, of whom looked down towards his brother but ashamed he looked away.

"Just go for it" Sans blushed, what was he doing? allowing his own brother to suck on his dick? this wasn't right... it really wasn't... but is that such a bad thing?

"Okay" Papyrus shrugged his shoulders and leaned down towards the blue dick that was once more dripping with cum, "I haven't even done anything yet" he giggled to himself.

He took a hold of it with a hand and rubbed it gently from the bottom to the tip, even using his fingers to pinch the tip before lowering himself towards it. Sans closed his eyes and bite his lower jaw, so embarrassed that he could be turned on like this. It was wrong but oh so good.

Feeling his brother go lower towards the base placing his tongue around his dick and licking it- even squeezing it, Sans had to force his body to not thrust against his brother.

"Mmf papy... f-fuck"

As it became more of a faster pace and enjoyable. Papyrus pulled away suddenly.

"Oh Sans... I forgot something"

"Ah ha... wha what pap?" Sans said slightly frustrated that his brother had stopped.

"In order for me to keep going you need to tell me just how much you love me... if not i'll stop" Papyrus winked.

"O- okay... I- i love you lots Pap... you! you mean... a ha lot" Sans gasped as Papyrus continued to suck on his dick, "You... are- a hot- mmm~" It was hard to focus as his brother went further down.

"so- fuck... ing... good... Papy!" Sans moaned as he felt himself cum.

Papyrus pulled himself back once more to swallow the cum.

"Such a good brother" Papyrus smiled.

"Can... you untie me... now?" Sans panted as his arms were a little sore and he also wanted to be able to hold Papyrus close to him but Papyrus shook his head.

"You gotta earn it first"

"H- how?" Sans said with a desperate look.

"Well..." Papyrus had to think for a moment, whilst unconsciously using his fingers to scrap of the remaining cum of Sans' dick and licking it causing the small one to let out a soft whimper.

"Oh I know!" Papyrus grinned, "Promise me..." Papyrus leaned over his brother until he was close to his face, "That no matter what..." his face now only a small distance away from Sans' making him nervous, "You'll only love me... got it?"

Sans slowly nodded as Papyrus closed his eyes as though content, he sighed and released Sans from his bounds without hesitation he grabbed Papyrus and held him in a tight embrace.

"I do love you Papy..." Sans whispered, "I always have..."

Papyrus held his brother back and nuzzled into his jacket, its always been a warm source of comfort for the taller one. Even as children this jacket and Sans' love have helped to ease his weary soul, covered by his happy-go-lucky front that he made for Sans. It became painfully clear after their father was gone that Sans became depressed so in order to push him on and put a real smile on his face Papyrus created a front for himself that would always be happy, silly and a lover of puzzles. Seeing his brother happy and full of life once more that front is slowly going now and Papyrus can be himself once more. Even if that meant that Sans had to re-learn who his brother was.

Papyrus could feel his own and Sans' souls beating fast, they were close to one another and were clawing their way to another as though star crossed lovers that were never meant to be. Their sibling relationship was supposed to keep one another at bay but the feelings were too strong and now the two had accepted one anothers love and were ready for the next big step.

"Can I...?" Papyrus pulled away from Sans' embrace and saw that his brother was bright blue with blush. It was strange really, all these years Sans was the confident and happy to go along with things as long as his brother approved, and here he was all shy and unwilling to show himself which could be because of fear or low self-esteem.

"I- I dunno Pap... I don't think I can..." Sans looked away and held his jacket over his pulsing blue soul that seemed ready to burst.

"I bet that its beautful Sans..." Papyrus put his hand on Sans' cheek, turning his face to his own, "Just like you..."

Sans gulped and shakely removed his hand away from his soul, hesitating for a moment before sighing and putting his own hand ontop of his brothers.

"Well... okay..." he whispered.

Papyrus nodded his head and got closer to the little one his hand pulled up his shirt revealing his blue soul that was oozing all down his ribs. Sans gasped as the cool air touched his soul such a contrast to the heat he was feeling. Papyrus lightly clenched at it, watching Sans' reactions and carefully gracing his fingers over the edges of it.

"Mmm..." Sans covered his mouth and grabbed the covers.

Papyrus brought it closer to himself and swirled his fingers in the middle of it before pushing them in slowly, so not to hurt the older one.

"F- fuck! Papy" Sans moaned his grip tighter on the covers, "So good!"

"L- language!" Papyrus said as old habits die hard I suppose?

Bringing it closer to his face Papyrus kissed it first at the center before moving down towards the tip giving it a lick to take the goo off that oozed off it as he became more aroused.

"Ha ah... gah~" Sans bite down on one of his fingers, as though to cover up his moans. Papyrus feared he would do this but also knew how to prevent it from occuring.

"Sans..." Papyrus looked up at Sans his tongue drooling with Sans' blue goo. Goddamn that's cute or so Sans' thought.

"I wanna hear you... so be good and" Suddenly an orange thick goopey tentacle formed and grabbed a hold of the smaller ones arms and held them down as though he had been arrested, "s- stop muffling it out! you aren't in your room alone anymore... you have me now... so let it all out" Papyrus grinned as he put his attention on Sans' soul once more.

Oddly enough it seemed to glow a lot brighter, perhaps Sans' really did enjoy being tied up? or perhaps it was the surprise tentacles that caught him off guard. It's easy to assume where he learnt that trick, after all hanging around Alphys and Undyne a lot means that you tend to lose your naivity.

"F- faster Papy...!" Sans said his dick taking form once more as his body increased in heat from the intense licking and kissing from Papyrus.

"Having... fun sans?" Papyrus panted as his own genital area soon took form.

"Heh... spe- speak for your... self..." Sans said struggling to coherently form words.

"What can I say...? your just too darn cute" Papyrus smiled before putting the soul into his mouth, his tongue swirled around it, squeezed it and he sucked the juices flowing out of it. Enjoying the flavours and the intense coolness of it.

"gah ha Papy!" Sans gasped at the surprise of his brother doing such a lewd act.

Never has Sans felt so exposed with his soul no longer within the safety of his ribs. Papyrus' own soul was beating at a fast pace, how Sans wanted to grab his brothers soul and hold it close but with his hands tied up, he had no choice but to ride it out.

"Le- let me..." Sans looked at his brother with such a soft look, "I wanna... ha ah~" But he couldn't finish as his brother pampered his soul with affection, his own mind was jumbled. He gave up trying to speak and was absorbed within the heat that they were both in.

Papyrus had his eyes closed and focused on the sounds his brother makes when he squeezes it, how delightful he sounds. He also made sure to watch what he was doing with the soul that was trapped within his mouth, this was a dangerous but highly enjoyable act that two monsters can do with one another. It was something that neither of them have ever done to another, he had to be sure that he got it right.

"Mmm Papy... i- i'm gonna..." Sans came once more onto his brother, of whom also felt his soul burst with ooze, it was as though fireworks had set off as it burst from their chests and onto the other. Papyrus on the other hand felt the burst in his mouth, it wasn't as intense as his own as this wasn't Sans' first climax and it was cleat that he was tired. However once when the moment passes it became clear that it went everywhere.

On Sans, the covers and even the walls such a mess but truly worth it.

Papyrus opened his mouth and grabbed hold of the soul that seemed to be fatigued. Such a light shade of blue, a contrast to the intense dark blue it was but minutes ago. Papyrus gave it a little kiss before returning it to his brother.

"Geez Pap..." Sans sighed happily as his brother gave his soul back with such care.

"Did you have fun?" Papyrus winked to his brother. His tentacles and cock seemed to dissipate as he also seemed to be tired.

"Heh" Sans smiled but allowed himself to fall back onto the pillows.

Papyrus lay down next to Sans.

"Guess we gotta clean up again tomorrow huh?" Papyrus said whilst rubbing his brothers goo covered cheek.

"Yeah I guess so..." Sans snuggled close to Papyrus and held him tightly.

Papyrus returned the affection by hugging his brother back. Whilst discreatly using his magic to grab a cover from the wardbrobe and placing it on top of them.

Sans yawned and looked up to Papyrus, giving a content smile before nuzzling close into his chest.

"I love you Papy..."

Papyrus smiled and with a sigh, "I love you too Sans"

He held his brother close and rubbed the back of his head until he too felt comfortable enough to doze off.

"My one and only Sans..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it - I tried a new thing and hope that it worked.  
> I ain't got no beta tester (if you couldn't tell) so things might seem a tad strange but hopefully it works and isn't too out of place.
> 
> Also I have decided that if people like this enough then I could write more?  
> Not all necessarily nsfw but for example, on valentines day Papy could go see Sans at work and finally meet this women that threatens their relationship.
> 
> I must note also that Papyrus in this is defiantly yandere about Sans - if that wasn't clear lol.  
> So tell me what you think, should I continue or just leave it?  
> Does it work or no?  
> It all helps to improve my writing skills~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Valentines day for the brothers and both are looking forward to sharing it with one another~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta note beforehand that Papyrus in this does kind of have 2 personalities.  
> Himself:- A possessive and (to a degree) sex driven loony.  
> +  
> Papyrus:- A naïve kid that only wants to make his brother happy.
> 
> There is internal conflict later that doesn't have a major impact in this chapter but may do later on.  
> Should I continue this anyway.

Papyrus awoke early that night being careful and as quiet as he could, so not to wake the tired skeleton next to him. It wasn't easy considering the small one had developed a habit of cuddling him so much that their bones would become entangled. However tonight he had managed to untangle himself as he wanted to surprise the small one with a delightful meal.

After successfully getting out of the bed, Papyrus left the room and closed the door behind him. Tip-toeing down the stairs and avoiding the creaks in certain stairs he made his way to the kitchen and put on a light.

He knew what to make but practice was essential for it and obviously there was no time in the day for him to actually focus and make a great meal. Spaghetti is simple nowadays as he makes it all the time, he no longer needed practice for it. So why make this for your love if it was simple? He wanted to challenge himself and surprise Sans so that the day would be extra special.

Throughout the remainder of the night, Papyrus was careful with his movements so that he was quiet and so that Sans could get a decent night sleep.

"It's done!" Papyrus grinned and took a step back, looking at the meal feeling joy rise within his chest. Avoiding contact from the other failed attempts.

It wasn't until he wrapped it up and placed it in a cabinet that he felt exhaustion from the late night.

Bang

Papyrus listened as he heard his brother cursing to himself. Another strange habit Sans had, falling out of the bed. Usually when Papyrus wasn't with him anyway. Taking off the apron he put it in the wash before grabbing a bowl and cereal for Sans.

Hearing his brother come down the stairs he turned with a smile, the bowl of cereal in his hands.

"MORNING SANS" Papyrus exclaimed happily as he put the bowl down on the table.

"Morning bro" Sans sighed, rubbing his eyes.

One thing Papyrus could never seem to adjust to was seeing his brother in that adorable suit, looking smart and ready for a busy day.

Sitting down at the table Sans happily tucked into the bowl of cereal, whilst Papyrus rested his head on his hands watching his brother eating carefully so not to ruin the clean suit.

"Uh… Papyrus?" Sans blushed as his brother lovingly watched him, for Sans however it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes?" he voice simmered down again… Sans felt uncertain with Papyrus' changes in tone. If only he knew what was going on inside his brother's head.

"Are feeling okay?" Sans asked.

"Of course! WHY WOULDN'T i?" Papyrus laughed in an attempt to hide his obvious state of tiredness.

"Did you not get any sleep?"

"Don't worry about me… you'd best set off SOON" Papyrus lightly sighed as he stood up taking the empty bowl with him.

"Oh ship!" Sans gasped looking up at the clock. Sure he could teleport but Frisk had advised Sans not to, only if he really needed too. Could cause an accident after all.

Grabbing his suitcase (which may or may not have ketchup in it) he dashed to the door.

"See you later Pap!" Sans yelled before leaving, slamming the door.

Papyrus watched as his brother ran off, possibly to catch a bus that was due in the next few minutes. He didn't watch for long just until he was sure his brother got the bus, with his short legs and not so great stamina… he sighed as his brother managed to get there on time. Content that Sans would be fine, Papyrus retired to the couch before going out for the day, a couple hours sleep wouldn't do any harm.

It made him chuckle, considering he wouldn't have dreamed of sleeping throughout the day back in Snowdin. But then again that was when the 'other' Papyrus would insist of calibrating his puzzles or training with Undyne. So unnecessary now but it wasn't easy restraining those thoughts and feelings.

A gentle nudging woke Papyrus, begrudgingly he opened his eyes and dared to peek at the clock.

"Half ten?" Papyrus mumbled.

Sitting upright he felt the price for sleeping on a small couch that he no longer could stretch on. His back bones popped as he stretched out.

Upon relaxing his body again he rubbed the back of his neck. The dog that had accompanied them back to the human world sometimes came round in the mornings for food, usually Papyrus would give him any leftovers that weren't going to be eaten.

"No time this morning pup" Papyrus said sitting upright, heading up the stairs.

Grabbing a set of clothing that were already picked out the prior eventing. Papyrus put them on and checked in the mirror to be sure that the clothing was appropriate for the day.

It was different from his usual battle body in that he wore what the humans called, 'normal clothing'. He wore a black tank top, covered by an orange jumper that was loosely clung to his body. He didn't know why but he like the colour and the fact that it was lighter than his usual attire, he has owned this for a long time and really enjoyed wearing it but seeing Sans put so much effort into the battle body suit, he couldn't let him down so unfortunately for him he was further suppressed and practically shoved on a shelf.

His lower body consisted of loose fitted jeans, not his usual outfit choice that was for sure but he tried to look casual and cool followed by two different belts to keep them up. Putting on a pair of clean socks and orange converse type shoes he took another glance at the mirror and was quite happy with it.

He felt as though for some reason he had worn something similar once this jumper did bring that thought to mind… perhaps some things were different but he couldn't think of that right now. He himself had to catch that infernal bus that more often than not was on time when he wasn't there. Late otherwise.

Not forgetting the meal he headed out, making sure that the dog was also out.

"Come back later okay?"

The dog barked and took off. Papyrus smiled and headed off to the bus stop.

When he had got on he just couldn't wait to see Sans at work. So exciting… course he would have to meet the women… that was a downer but then again. Seeing Sans in that suit and actually working?! He couldn't help but tighten his grip on the box wrapped by a sweet emerald cloth he grinned. Observing the people outside that were clinging to their loved one and ignoring the possible spiteful comments that the children of this world said, not so quietly.

Getting off in the town central was a large contrast to the quiet area that he and his brother accommodated, amongst other monsters that didn't much care for the busy lifestyle. He knew where his brother worked thankfully as the tall buildings all had a similar look to them. Tall, full of windows and not very colourful. Not much in the city was colourful.

"Ah Papyrus" Undyne yelled, avoiding people and hugging her pal.

"Undyne how nice to see you" Papyrus held her back before they both pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Undyne asked, "And what's with the box?"

"Ah I'm here to see Sans. He forgot his lunch" Papyrus remarked.

"Oh." Undyne looked at him suspiciously before realising that he was different, "Where's your body armour? I've never seen you in casual clothes!"

"Well there is no need to wear it anymore. Sans is happy Undyne!" Papyrus seemed happy himself as a grin smothered his face.

"Good" Undyne tried to share his enthusiasm and shared a high five with him, before declaring that Alphys would be waiting.

"Why?" Papyrus asked.

"It's valentine's day! We're going to have some lunch before going back to work"

"Ah! That's right! I gotta go! Can't let Sans go hungry after all" Papyrus dashed off biding her a good day.

Undyne smiled before dashing off herself, "Good luck Papyrus…" she mumbled.

Making his way to Sans' work, he obviously made sure to not spill the meal and to watch the roads as Sans had warned him how dangerous they could be.

Actually finding Sans in the looming tower was going to be a challenge, or so he thought. As a young women approached.

"Ah ha! So you are the great Papyrus" She exclaimed holding out her hand.

"Who are you then?" Papyrus kept his hand away, further tightening his grip on the box.

"Oh… I'm Samantha Blaze" She posed dramatically, put her hands on her waist.

"That's great! Now do you know where Sans is?" Papyrus said, he knew that he was being rude but this women seemed to rub him up the wrong way. Was he actually like this himself?

"Yup he is on the… um… oh right! 25th floor" She grinned, "Here follow me, I'll take you to him"

Papyrus sighed and followed, after all this building was practically a maze. He was grateful at least that he would see Sans before he had to work again.

"So Sans is you're…?"

"Brother" Papyrus said scanning the rooms around him, taking mental notes so he could find his way back.

"Ah. Sans talks about you a lot" The women held her hand to her chest, only glancing up at the taller skeleton.

As they approached the lift the women seemed nervous as she wasn't speaking. A relief to the tall one. She pressed the button and waited for it.

"Is… how is Sans?" Papyrus asked, not looking at her and slightly blushing.

"He is okay with work I mean" she took another glance but when the elevator opened up she and Papyrus went in.

It fell awkwardly silent once more as they waited till they got to the 25th floor, only when it opened everyone was tapping away on the computer.

"This way" She smiled.

"Am I really alright coming here?" Papyrus wondered as people stared, looking back at them they all seemed to get the message and looked away.

"He should be in here… I'll leave you be. Just call if you need some help"

"Alright" A nagging feeling brewed in his chest as the kind hearted nature of his other provoked him to speak, "And thank you" he said before cursing himself mentally.

"Your welcome"

Turning back to the door, he felt kind of nervous. But his meal… building courage he went in to see a sleepy Sans drinking coffee on the couch.

"Sans?" Papyrus mumbled, walking over.

"Ah Papyrus!" Sans put down his cup and ran straight over to him, giving a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um…" Papyrus clenched the meal tight as his nerves built. Why though? This was his brother and this was simply a meal, nothing should feel awkward or strange.

"Here" Papyrus said as he practically shoved it in front of Sans' face. Of whom gladly took it off him with a delightful (and genuine) smile. Bringing joy to Papyrus' own soul.

"Thank you! Pap" Sans grabbed hold of Papyrus' hand and brought him to the couch.

Opening it up Sans couldn't believe the look of it.

There was a small compartment filled with heart shaped strawberries which were placed next to orange slices. In one of the other two smaller compartments was chicken slices that were neatly wrapped up and topped by once more heart shaped crackers. The box above had a minor amount of ketchup and in the biggest part of the box there was two baguettes filled with ham and lettuce.

It all looked so sweet and tasty, Sans could only look at his brother with tears building in his eyes.

"Do you like it?"

Sans nodded, wiping away the tears and placing his hand on Papyrus'.

"Yes Pap… thank you"

Without thinking about it but rather focusing on how he was feeling. He pulled his brother close and held him tightly. Sans didn't put up too much resistance as he didn't want the food to fall, it was a tad embarrassing though.

"I love you Sans…" Papyrus whispered.

Pulling out of the hug but still keeping close. Papyrus grabbed hold of Sans' chin and pulled him up.

Clink.

Sans' mind raced with worry as this was not the best place to show affection like this. He wanted to pull back but Papyrus kept him close.

It soon turned into a thrill however as they knew that anyone could walk in and see this. Which would likely be bad for Sans but it was obvious by the way that Sans talked about Papyrus that he loved him. Course for most humans they were brothers so, of course they loved one another.

Content and happy Papyrus pulled away, gently stroking his cheek. Sans glad put his hand onto his brothers and smile.

"Um Papyrus? Do you want some?" Sans said whilst glancing down at the lunch box.

"Well you try it first! It's for you after all"

Sans nodded and grabbed the sandwich taking a bite. There was no doubt that it would taste delightful but this was just extraordinary.

"Wow Papy this is yum" Sans said taking more bites, "Here" he picked up the other half, "You have this one"

"Thank you" Papyrus said taking the other half. Sans was gladly tucking into the rest of it, not stopping for a breather. Just thoroughly enjoying the lunch, which was all that Papyrus could've asked for.

By the time Papyrus had finished the half of the sandwich, Sans had finished the lunch box and was resting on the couch.

"Was that good?"

"Yes more than good! It was great!"

Great? "HA HA OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN MAKE ANYTHING TASTE GREAT" Papyrus shook his head before daring to glance over at the confused small one.

"S- sorry 'bout that…" Papyrus chuckled, "too loud?"

That word still bore meaning to the other one. Something he hadn't been able to control as of yet. Mind, he has only just recently started to abandon his 'other' self so adjusting was going to take some time.

Sans sat upright and clenched his hands, "You've not been yourself recently… you seem to have changed…" tightening his grip on his brothers hands, his eye glowed from a moment as though to check if this was the real Papyrus, but of course he was. He just… started being who he really was.

"Hm..." Sans pulled away and looked up at the clock. Almost time to work again.

He sighed and looked up at Papyrus, of whom seemed a little upset?

Before changing his expression to that menacing look. He pulled Sans close again but rather roughly as Sans was awkwardly positioned.

"Don't forget… 'brother' that today is a wondrous day… for you will receive a treat when you get home. Don't forget…" Papyrus looked Sans in the eyes, "Your mine" he kissed him again but only briefly as the clock struck the hour.

"Well I had best get home and prepare for this evening" Papyrus stood up suddenly, Sans had to lean back to stay balanced.

"I'll see you later Sans" Papyrus waved before closing the door, leaving the small one dazed on the couch.

Papyrus however was quite content and happy that the lunch had gone well. Sans seemed to really enjoy his meal and will likely come home happy too. Or at least he hoped so.

The women waved to him before he pressed the button to call the elevator, he waved back but that was only because he was in a good mood. Besides she seemed okay, not like the annoying women that messages Sans almost every ten minutes with terrible puns.

It wasn't until he got outside and saw the many happy couples that he kinda felt sad. Since it would've been nice if he and Sans could show their affection to one another like they could. But now was not the time to dwindle on such silly thoughts!

Feeling determined to make this evening a good one, he set out to the shopping centre that humans are known to go for food. On the way he could barely hear any birds or wildlife, perhaps that was because of the cars constant beeping or people talking. Shame since back in Snowdin it was a quiet place where animals were heard, so peaceful.

The only redeeming quality of the human world's big city was the fact that you could see the actual sky. But even then all attention had to be put on the roads and cars, bikes and even people!

Finally reaching the supermarket, Papyrus grabbed a basket and headed inside. Grabbing the small list he made a few days earlier out of his pocket he searched for the isles that would have the necessary ingredients for tonight's meal.

It wasn't until he got midway through his list that he heard someone calling his name. Before he could fully turn to see he was knocked back a bit by some force as a small child clung to his leg.

"Oh Frisk leave that poor gentlemen..." Toriel looked at Papyrus and gasped, "Goodness! Papyrus? is that you?"

"Hello Toriel" Papyrus smiled, "Nice to see you and Frisk" he looked down at the little one and rubbed the top of their head in a kind gesture, to which they giggled.

"You've changed" Toriel said examining his choice of clothing.

"Yes well we've got to do our best to fit in after all"

"I suppose so" Toriel sighed.

By this point Frisk had let go off his leg and tried to gain his attention.

"What's up?" Papyrus said taking notice of the little one.

They twirled around and showed off their new shoes. They were bright red and had a little bow on the end.

"My how cute!" Papyrus bent down to the little one and fiddled a little with the bow before looking at them giving them a smile and another rustle of their hair.

"Well I suppose we should head off. Do you want a ride home?" Toriel asked.

"Nah i've still got a few more errands to do" Papyrus stood back up, basket in hand.

"Alright well you take care" Toriel hugged him briefly before signalling Frisk to come along.

They nodded but held their hand up for a high five to which Papyrus complied returning the high five back.

"See you later" Papyrus waved and watched them leave before finishing shopping himself.

Paid for and ready, Papyrus set off once more in search for a different store. This one however specialised in cakes and if there was one thing that Papyrus could admit to, it would be that when it came sweet foods. Well he couldn't stand it but knew that Sans depending on what type, was a sucker for sweets so he decided rather than possibly poison his brother with a poorly made cake, he'd just purchase one instead. Less mess anyway.

Entering the shop he noticed how sweet everything was. The decorations consisted of miniature cakes, probably fake but still were very well done and looked realistic enough. Their were pretty (and real) flowers on the tables and the cases that were placed underneath and around the till were filled with all kinds of cakes and sweets. Each one looking fresh and tasty - even coming from Papyrus.

"Hello sir" A women said from behind the till.

"Yes... i'm here to pick up a cake?" he walked over to her.

"Ah! Mr Papyrus?"

"Yep" he placed the shopping bag downs to rest his weary arms.

"One moment" she wandered to a door and didn't appear for sometime but that was fine, after all it was a chance to get his wallet out. Save the embarrassment of searching for it when she got back.

"So that's a small blueberry cake?" She smiled bringing out a box wrapped with a dark blue paper and a sweet light blue bow.

Papyrus nodded, getting his money out and handing it to the women.

She placed it on the counter whilst writing a receipt and getting his change.

In the meantime he had to place it carefully into a shopping bag and pick it back up.

"Here you are sir" She handed him the change along with the receipt.

"Thank you" he happily tucked it into his pocket for now, he'd sort it out when he was on the bus. Much easier after all.

Taking his leave he didn't notice that the poor women was left blushing. Such a sweet guy! what a lucky girl...

Now errands done for the day he had no reason to stay so he headed home. The bus ride was long and loud due to the human children heading home themselves. Not exactly a pleasant ride but nevertheless he was excited for the evening. So many surprises await his love and by golly could he not wait for him to come home.

For Sans however after being left on the couch he seemed to be sat there for far to long as Sam came in to check on him. That snapped him out of the daze, with no haste he cleaned up his mess and went back to his small office to work.

Those thoughts simply plagued his mind throughout the rest of the day. He got a good amount of work done though, so that's good and the meal he had gave him more energy than coffee does.

He took sometime to glance out of the window and yet he couldn't help but worry that Papyrus might be harmed whilst out. He rarely came into the big city after all so perhaps he wasn't ready for the busy roads? or maybe some punks wanted to fight him because he was different? or- or.

"Sans!"

A bang on the desk snapped him out of those thoughts once more.

"Y- yes!" He turned to see Sam leaning on his desk.

"What's wrong? tibia honest you haven't been yourself since this morning"

"Heh. Just... just a bit tired that's all" he rubbed his eyes and faked a yawn.

"Right... Papyrus didn't upset you or anything though... did he?"

"What? no of course not" standing up himself he looked her in the eyes a stern look on his face.

"Hm... well if you say so..."

She headed to her own work space.

He shouldn't have done that... she was only trying to help but with work and his brother well changing like he has. Sans couldn't help but feel some strain.

Collapsing back onto the chair, he leaned back and stretched his tired bones. Aching for a rest but his boss often reminded him that if he slouches off then he'll be replaced.

Its not like back at Snowdin where there practically was no boss or a nice Grillby's to have lunch at.

Tapping his fingers at the desk and glancing at the screen filled with words or gibberish if you weren't used to working with humans. Bored and with no inspiration to continue, he stalled. Reading work books or 'researching' information (in other words, read the news all day) meant that it went by somewhat quickly.

Sam popped her head from her desk, smiling and holding a thumbs up, mouthing 'ready to go?'

Sans nodded, saved what work he had done and packed up. Making his desk presentable to the night staff that would work here. Poor humans, or so he thought.

Sam had also packed up and was ready to go. So without further ado, the two headed for the lift.

"Sorry about before" Sans said first.

"Don't worry about it. You just looked so lost and anxious... I thought he might've said something mean."

"Naw! Papyrus is a big softie, he wouldn't be mean. Heck he can barely do anything wrong. Why back in our old town he wanted to be a roya- I mean police officer but since he couldn't be stern or just... unfriendly they couldn't take him on but I suppose he found a better alternative"

"Yeah?" Sam listened as Sans talked about his brother. It was such a delight to see him look so happy when talking about Papyrus as he seemed to adore him so much. But Sam had wondered if it could be more, she didn't know enough to ask about there relationship so came to the conclusion at least for now, that they just really cared for one another.

"He wasn't great at it at first though but now... now his meals are super tasty and usually the walls aren't covered in splatted vegetables. Which is handy because-"

"Um Sans? I go home this way..." Sam hated to cut him off like that but, left to talk then they would be there for a while. If Papyrus wasn't for some reason brought up during their end day conversation then it would be awkward and quiet or filled with silly puns.

"Oh right! sorry 'bout that" Sans rubbed the back of his head nervously before wishing her a safe trip home before departing himself.

On his way home he observed the humans around them that were celebrating such a love filled day. Some in restaurants whilst others were simply enjoying one another's company by walking through the park.

As nice as it would be to rest at the park Sans had a goal in mind, to get Papyrus a gift. What kind of brother would he be to not get one? Surely Papyrus would have a gift for him so he had to return the kind gesture.

For once Sans was prepared and had already ordered/ payed for it and only needed to pick it up from the store. On the way however he saw a couple monsters hanging out and the rock family, which was nice. It'd seem they were settling in fine.

Knowing that most the monsters were settling in fine was reassurance that the kid was doing something right.

Upon arriving at the store he walked straight to the pick up part of the store. Seems that tonight would be quiet in here due to the low amount of people in the area.

"Hello name please?" the women had a notebook in her hand, ready to flick through.

"Sans"

"Hm." she flicked through the large array of pages until stopping, ticking his name and searching under the desk.

"Here you go" She put a small black box down gently before tending the person behind him.

Sans put it in his pocket for now, thanked the women and left.

"Easy enough" he muttered to himself.

Papyrus on the other hand was at home, preparing the meal for Sans in advance. Whilst there was spare time he took to having a shower, to settle these embarrassing moments in public.

Inside his mind was a void, all black and empty save for a skeleton wearing that all familiar battle body suit.

"HELLO IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU- I MEAN UHM ME AGAIN"

"Heh. Why are you even here?"

Walking up to the more naïve version of himself he had a mean look, making the other one slightly shiver.

"ARE YOU STILL MAD WITH ME?" he asked.

"I want you gone"

"WHY? AM I A BURDEN TO YOU?" he stood his ground seeming more courageous.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I- no... Sans only needed you when he was ill. Now that he is happy again... well" grabbing the other ones shoulders he gripped harshly causing the bone to crack.

"You. are. not. needed." grabbing harder the other one shook with pain before attempting to push the Papyrus away.

"N- NO! I WANT TO LIVE ALSO!" After successfully pushing him away he conjured up bones and flung them straight to him.

"This was never your body to keep, you knew this..."

Shamefully he hated to admit this but, he had actually found the other one quiet humorous at times but... he was the dominate one now. The other had to learn its place.

Dodging the bones with ease, he watched as the other seemed increasingly desperate to keep him away. Tears forming in his eyes as his time grew short with every step Papyrus took.

"SANS STILL NEEDS ME... US..." The bones steadily weakened in numbers as the other knew it was false... he wasn't needed... but he dreamed of the day were he and Sans would be happy together.

He had not stopped and was in front of the saddened one, weeping. For a moment it looked as though he was a child again, waiting for Sans to come and make him feel better.

"PLEASE... DON'T..."

Raising his hand with a bone above he aimed for the other him before a light flickered around him. Blinded by the bright sight he fell back, bone dissipating.

"What the..." Papyrus mumbled as his sight returned to him.

"Leave him alone..."

"Don't you harm him"

"Y- yeah d- don't hurt him"

"Darling you should know better"

"Have you learnt nothing my child?"

A monster took steps forward before the still half blinded Papyrus on the floor. A powerful set of monster took form behind him before he chuckled.

"Your in for a bad time there pal"

Before the hit took any effect on him. He booted himself out of his mind clutching onto the shower curtains gasping and panting (though he technically didn't need to).

"Fuck..." he muttered.

He sighed taking a moment to compose himself.

"Heh. Guess you do still need him huh?"

Not sure as to who he referred to, he had enough. Getting out of the shower he managed to get a glance at the clock that was placed on the shower shelf - mainly because Sans in the morning had a shower and well. Sometimes he would lose track of time and was late setting off.

"Six?! oh shit!" Practically jumping out of the shower, he dashed into the bedroom looking for some clothes. The food would be nearly ready and Sans should be here at any moment.

"Fuck fuck!" Panicking he grabbed the nearest thing. Unfortunately that thing was a pink apron he planned to surprise Sans with later but with no time to waste he put it on himself and ran downstairs towards the kitchen.

Checking the food and satisfied that he could reheat when Sans got home. He grabbed hold of the blue box placing it further away from the warm oven. He couldn't wait for Sans to see it, so cute.

Then again... what if they messed it up and it looked really bad? Biting his lower jaw he glanced over at the knives and contemplated opening it... just a little to see if it looked good.

Not wholeheartedly thinking about it, he grabbed a knife from the knife holder and made a small hole in the side of the box, just enough that he could peek through and check it.

It looked fine and was still relatively fresh. Feeling assured and calm he anticipated his brother coming home now, since the bus, if he heard right, went by minutes ago.

Sans stood at the door for a moment as though to compose himself or dare he think, ready himself for the possible torment that his brother has in store for him.

After building courage to open the door, he was greeted by a welcoming smell, it wasn't spaghetti though but rather a new food.

"Papy i'm home" Sans said, kicking off his shoes and work jacket to be replaced by his cosy blue one.

"Oh Sans!" Papyrus poked his head from the kitchen and wandered over to Sans, knife still in his hands. He unconsciously held it close towards himself and smiled.

"Papyrus...?"

He wore nothing but the pink apron and with the knife so close towards himself, he recognised this kind of outfit in one of his... magazines... did Papyrus find it?!

"Happy to see me much?" Papyrus laughed at his brothers lower member sticking out rather obviously.

Sans quickly covered himself and headed upstairs.

"G- gonna grab a shower be down soon bye!"

He slammed the door.

"Hehe such energy" Papyrus mumbled to himself before setting up the table.

He placed a white cloth (only used around Christmas time) neatly down and placed the plates along with cutlery. He even placed a couple of candles down.

Oddly enough the shower didn't turn on but Sans came out without his clothing, only covered by a towel. Perhaps he assumed Papyrus wouldn't have heard? Either way he decided to roll along and just allow his brother to cool himself - even if it meant he couldn't have helped.

"Sans dinner is ready... oh and heh pass me a t-shirt or something its kinda cold"

Sans nodded and went into the bedroom. Grabbing himself a clean pair of clothing and something for Papyrus to wear he headed downstairs. Gift in the other hand ready for Papyrus.

Of whom was serving up Sans' and his own dinner.

Sans placed the spare t-shirt on to Papyrus' seat before heading towards his own.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Sans asked sitting down, hiding the gift behind his back.

"I believe it is called, Carbonara? its just a new sauce" Papyrus brought the plates over to the table, placing them down.

"Um Sans... can you y'know..." Papyrus picked up the shirt.

"Oh right" Sans closed his eyes, waiting for his brother to indicate when he had finished changing.

"Alright"

Sans opened his eyes, it was a little baggy but it fit him enough.

"Can't believe you got this big once" Papyrus laughed pulling the sleeves.

"Y- yeah... weird right?" Sans took a bite from the carbonara, it was strange that Papyrus would make something different.

"Wow Pap this is really good!"

"Really? well maybe next time you can help out?"

"I dunno... i'm a slackaroni" Sans winked at the annoyed younger one.

"Ugh... Sans if I had a penne for every pun..."

Papyrus chuckled, followed by Sans who was pleased that his brother was kind of warming up to his puns. It was nice to see him laugh as well.

Leaving a lone piece of spaghetti Sans leaned back, the gift still tucked on the side of the chair.

"C'mon Sans its the last bite" Papyrus pouted as Sans seemed to be full.

Picking it up with a fork he leaned close to Sans, whom leaned further back himself.

"Say ahh"

Giving up he opened wide and allowed the last piece to be eaten. It wasn't until he closed his mouth to chew that Papyrus gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"See that wasn't so bad" he smiled, sitting back comfortably on his chair.

Sans pushed away the empty plate aside placing a hand on the table and the other held the gift.

"Say Pap. I got'cha something" Sans said but Papyrus had already stood up and taken the plates through to the kitchen.

Slowly getting up he headed towards Papyrus.

"Are you alright? you should rest" Papyrus said turning his gaze from the sink

"Actually Pap I wanna give you something"

"Oh?" Papyrus wiped his hands dry before looking down at the smaller one.

"H- here" Sans looked away and rubbed the back of his head with nerves but held out the gift regardless.

Taking it out of hand he unwrapped it carefully and opened it.

"Oh Sans..."

"Its a forget me knot ring"

It was such a sweet gift and well thought out too. Papyrus took a good look at it before proudly placing it on his finger. Before glancing down at the blushing small one, he bent down and gave him a hug.

"Thank you..."

"Y- your welcome... happy valentines day"

Sans hugged him back and ever so gently rubbed Papyrus' back.

Such warmth came from his brothers body, and yet such coldness was always present with Sans. When together their souls felt in unison and neither would feel the contrast between body heats since they balanced one another out. Being together like this, though usually short and sweet was when they both felt at peace as though nothing could ever break the love that they share.

Papyrus turned his head and gave Sans another quick kiss before standing upright. Sans clung to him however, resting his head on Papyrus' shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah... just a little tired"

"You want to sleep? now? but its early" Papyrus pouted, disappointed that they couldn't do more together.

"Why? what'cha got planned?"

"Well... lots of things..."

"Yeah?" Sans pulled back a little so he could see Papyrus.

"I... wanted to... y'know..." Papyrus kissed his brother once more but for longer, Sans was a bit hesitant but soon gave in and returned the kiss.

As it grew more passionate, Papyrus struggled keeping a firm hold on Sans. He pulled back but put his brother on to the counter. Engaging once more in the kiss.

It wasn't long before their tongues intertwined with one another and Papyrus' hand began to graze along Sans' tender bones. An moan escaped his mouth as he felt his brothers long slender fingers roughly tug at his ribs before gently moving across towards another. His own arms too weak and resting on Papyrus' shoulders.

Their eyes would meet at times and their faces would usually become more blushed but the feeling was right, why wouldn't it be?

Papyrus pulled away once more, "Ready Sans?" he said lowly as he grabbed hold of Sans' member through the cloth.

"Oh fuck Pap... that's!" Sans gripped firmly on to the counter as Papyrus roughly rubbed his member, he could feel the ring through the cloth and how its rough edges further stimulated his erection. He felt his moans become louder as Papyrus used one hand to rub a tender rib that usually took the cut when the Chara attacked, it was sensitive and a weak spot during occasions such as this.

"Ah ha... Papyrus..."

"Yes Sans?" Papyrus grinned with such a malicious smile, leaning close to the small one.

"S- so good! d- don't stop..." He let himself fall onto the tall one, resting his head on his shoulders, not realising that the tall one would use this to further subdue him.

He began to kiss him on his neck, before biting him a little but kissed it again afterwards. These different sensations and all at once were too good.

"I- i'm gonna..."

"Do it" Papyrus muttered.

Though he braced himself, he felt the force of the orgasm through the now stained shorts. Some even fell on to the floor, his own pre-cum was dripping so it didn't really matter.

"Goddamn Pap..."

Papyrus looked at Sans with a gentle look, Sans smiled back and held his brother close.

"Hehe enjoy yourself?" Papyrus purred making Sans shiver with how calm his brother sounded.

Sans nodded but futher gripped his brothers shoulders.

"Do... do you wanna stop?"

"No way!" Sans said giving Papyrus a kiss on the check.

"Alright then!" Papyrus smiled getting a firm grip on his brother before charging to the bedroom.

He placed Sans down and placed the ring down so not to ruin it.

He could hear rustling but upon turning around he couldn't help but feel his own member practically popping with arousal. Sans was sat upright but had such a loving expression, as his eyes glowed a light blue and were filled with hearts.

"Sans?" Papyrus took a step closer before Sans grinned.

"Well? what'cha waiting for? come here and wreck me already"

Papyrus more than happily obliged and took a hold of the little one, pushing them back on to the bed. Firmly placing his hand on that sweet rib, rubbing it harder than before.

This time however Sans conjured up a pair of tentacles that grabbed Papyrus' own ribs, rubbing them roughly.

"Ha ah! S- sans" Papyrus moaned though quite surprised that his brother could actually be focused enough to do this.

"Its alright..." Sans grabbed his brothers cheek as he almost fell down from the sudden attack, "You do to much... let me worship you too"

Another tentacle took form and grabbed a hold of Papyrus' member, rubbing it from the bottom to the very tip, being sure to start out slow and careful so that Papyrus wasn't too overwhelmed before becoming faster.

Papyrus however wasn't one to give up so easily and managed to carry on his assault on Sans by rubbing his ribs. Both were lost in the mixture of lust, each one moaning with pleasure as the other wanted to please the other, gaining in speed and roughness until they reached an orgasm.

Sans by this point was already exhausted, his tentacles had lost form and he panted for breath. Though Papyrus wanted to continue he had to be patient and allow his brother time to gather his thoughts.

"Done already Sans?" Papyrus said, giving him a sinister look.

Wasting no more time, he hastily grabbed hold of Sans' deeply stained shorts pulling them off, allowing the member to shoot upwards and into the cold air.

"Wha.. again pap?" Sans grinned as his brother once more took a firm hold of his dick.

This time however he could properly feel his brothers warm fingers trace from the bottom to the tip. He would squeeze the cum from the tip and onto his fingers before continuing rubbing it. Whenever he would lick the cum from his fingers he'd moan causing Sans himself whimper. Pressing it a little too hard caused Sans to gasp with surprise.

"Oh i'm sorry! let me... kiss it better..."

Papyrus kissed the sore spot before moving to the top and licking the fresh cum. He opened his mouth to allow Sans' dick entry before using his tongue to wrap around the blue throbbing member.

As his member was being appeased, Sans had taken to gripping the covers. His eyes seemed to swirl as the world around him no longer mattered, but the sensations were something to behold as he sucked harder and rougher, Sans couldn't help but call Papyrus' name, praising him, begging him to not stop as it just felt so good.

Papyrus himself felt overwhelmed as he heard his brother say those words though stuttered and not spoken correctly, meant that he was doing it right and obviously his brother was enjoying this. His own member throbbed he didn't feel the need for it to be tended to as he enjoyed pleasing his brother more.

"Oh fuck pap!" Sans moaned loudly as he felt his member fill once more with cum, he gasped as it released.

Papyrus felt the cold cum fill his mouth, he swallowed it and enjoyed hearing his brother whimper as he soon continued sucking on the sweet member.

It wasn't until his jaw became sore and oozed with cum that he had to stop. Sans also seemed exhausted from the excessive attention that he received from his brother. After many more orgasms it seemed that their bodies could take no more. Not to mention that their clothing was stained from the large amounts of cum but that didn't matter.

Standing up once more Papyrus grabbed hold of Sans and placed him further up the bed, resting his head on the pillows. He also sat down but removed the now blue t-shirt. Placing his hand down on the bed for a moment, he felt Sans place his own hand on to his.

Turning his head he saw that Sans was extremely tired, so much so that he could barely speak. He smiled, turning off the light and tucking himself into the bed. Sans was quick to snuggle into his brother, Papyrus also further held Sans so the two were in a close but comfortable embrace, enjoying one another's soul beat.

"Good night... I love you Sans..." Papyrus whispered.

"I love you too Papyrus..." Sans yawned before closing his eyes, his arm held on Papyrus' own hand.

Papyrus smiled and gripped back gently, their fingers intertwined with one another. Such peace as the house was quite, save for Sans' breathing, so quiet and slow. Never had he heard his brother this quiet when asleep, hopefully tonight he would have a good nights rest.

He certainly deserved it.

His one and only Sans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it!  
> I hope its good - I tried to make it fun and cute.  
> Not my best um... bed wise... but hopefully the story part makes up for it?  
> Forgive me fellow sinners!


End file.
